Our Turn to Take Care of You
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: J, who always takes care of everyone, gets sick. Now it's everyone's turn to take care of her. (movie based)


_**Time:**_ Sometime after How It All Began.

 _ **A/N**_ _ **:**_ You may not understand J's character if you have not already read my rewrite of the first movie. J is a fairy from the real world that goes into her favorite set of movies- Alvin and the Chipmunks.

* * *

 _ **Our Turn to Take Care of You**_

Simon was struggling to put his book in the shelf. I was passing through when I saw Simon fall back off the shelf. I ran and caught him as well as the book. I put the book back in the shelf. "You alright?" I giggled. "Yeah. Thanks, J" Simon said. "No problem" I returned and kissed his cheek. Then set him down and he scurried off.

"J?!" Brittany called from her room. (The Chipmunks and Chipettes now have separate rooms because they needed privacy). "Coming" I said with a frog in my throat. I cleared my throat and went to the Chipettes' room. I walked in and Brittany was undressed with cloths scattered everywhere. "What happened in here?" I asked. "I don't know what to wear for the music awards" Brittany whined, "You gotta help me."

"Ok, but we gotta clean this up" I snapped my fingers and the cloths were folder and placed in drawers. I went to the dresser and picked out an outfit. It was a sparkly pink dress with a yellow belt. "How about this, princess?" I asked and she nodded. "Thanks. A girl's gotta dress to impress. There's gonna be a lot of people and I need to look good" She says. "Oh, so impress Alvin?" I wondered and Brittany's cheeks burned up. "Maybe" she responded and I giggled.

"Um, J?" Jeanette called shyly from the bathroom. "Yeah?" I responded, entering the bathroom. "Can you fix me hair, please?" she asked. "Sure." I sat on a stool by the counter Jeanette was standing on. I took out the rubber band and redid her ponytail. "There you go." I said. "Thank you." she thanked and I left the bathroom.

I went to the Chipmunks' room to find Theodore looking around, in search of something. "Watcha looking for, boo?" I asked him and picked him up. Theodore's eyes watered. "Oh, what's wrong?" I cradled the saddened chipmunk. "Well, remember the teddy bear you gave me for Christmas?" he said and I nodded. "I-I lost it." He sniffled, "I'm sorry."

 _Why was he apologizing?_ I asked myself and then it hit me. _He probably thinks I'm mad at him because he lost the bear I gave him._ "Theodore, it's ok." I assured him. "You're not mad?" Theodore questioned. "Of course not." I said. "Hold your arms out and close your eyes" I told him and he shrugged. His missing bear appeared in his paws. Theodore opened his eyes and gasped. "Thank you J" he thanked me and I set him down. "You're welcome."

I smelled something delicious and followed it to the kitchen, where Eleanor was making lunch. "Hi, bae. What's for lunch?" I asked her. "Spaghetti with vodka sauce. Try this and tell me what you think." Eleanor said and gave me a spoonful of sauce. "Mmm. That's good, but it could use salt." I said. "Ok, thanks." She replied, adding salt. "Welcome." I returned and coughed again but thought nothing of it.

I left the kitchen and went looking for Alvin. He was outside, lying on a towel, and staring at the sky. I shrank and laid beside him. Alvin didn't seem to notice I was even there. We both just stared at the clouds for a moment. Alvin looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled. He pulled me close and hugged me. I giggled, "Nice to see you too, Alvin." Alvin let go of me and his hazel-brown eyes met my green. "Ok, what's wrong, baby?" I asked him. "What makes you think there's something wrong?" Alvin asked. "Because you only stare at me like this when something's up." I said and Alvin immediately unlocked his focus on my eyes, looking back at the sky.

"What is it? You can tell me anything. Are you worried about something? Are you bored or lonely? Did you and Britt have another fight?" I tried to guess and Alvin just sighed. "Ok, I can't make you tell me. But when you wanna talk about what's bothering you, I'll be inside." I said, getting up, but Alvin grabbed my hand. "Please stay. I almost never see you anymore." He told me and I sat down again. "So that's why you're upset?" I wondered and the chipmunk nodded. "Yeah, I mean I only saw you twice this month. I miss you, gorgeous." Alvin replied. I didn't know what to say so Alvin continued, "I know you came because we have the music awards tonight. I- Where have you been? I need my sister." Alvin finished.

"I've been being a superhero. I had no idea you felt like that. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I said. "Well, I didn't want to make you feel bad or make you feel like to hafta come see me every day like you used to." Alvin replied. "But I love you; I love coming here and hanging out with you." I pulled him for a hug. "I just want to see you more." Alvin told me. After we each let go, we began to sing.

 _ **J:**_

 _I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away_

 _Call me, baby, if you need a friend  
I just wanna give you love  
Come on, come on, come on  
Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

 _No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone_

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away_

 _Come along with me and don't be scared  
I just wanna set you free  
Come on, come on, come on  
You and me can make it anywhere  
For now, we can stay here for a while  
'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_

 _No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone_

 _ **Both:**_

 _I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away_

 _And when you're weak I'll be strong  
I'm gonna keep holding on  
Now don't you worry, it won't be long, Darling  
And when you feel like hope is gone  
Just run into my arms_

 _I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one, I'm only one call away_

 _ **J:**_

 _I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away_

 _ **Both:**_

 _I'm only one call away_

I coughed after I finished singing. "You ok?" Alvin asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine" I returned and kissed Alvin's cheek and he smiled. "Feel better?" I asked, cradling the red-clad chipmunk and stroking him. "Yeah." Alvin responded and began to purr. I grew to normal size and carried the chipmunk inside. I sat Alvin on the couch with his brothers and the Chipettes.

I heard a groan coming from Dave's office and I went to check it out. "Hey, Dave. What's the matter?" I asked. "Writer's block." He answered. "Oh." I sat beside him on the bench and looked at what he had so far. "Hmm," I wrote some music notes on the sheet. "How about this?" I asked showing him the paper. "I love it. How about you sing it for me?" Dave said. "With pleasure." I said and began to sing.

 _Chipmunks rock, Chipmunks ro-_

I stopped singing due to an insane coughing attach and I fell to my knees. "J, are you ok?" Dave asked and the Chipmunks and Chipettes scurried in. "What's going on?" Theodore asked worryingly. After the horrible coughing fit, I collapsed, breathing hard as tears streamed down my face. I started wheezing and shaking violently, "What's wrong with J?" Alvin asked as tears collected in his eyes. "I-I dunno. Someone, call the doctor." Dave said, picking me up and bringing me to the couch. Simon ran to the phone while everyone gathered around me.

I looked around at everyone staring at me. I saw tears fill everyone's eyes. I couldn't talk because of my irregular breathing, and I was beginning to black out. I forced a smile before I closed my eyes. "J?!" I heard someone yell. "Jeanette, pulse!" Alvin ordered and Jeanette felt a pulse. "She's just sleeping." Jeanette informed and everyone sighed with relief. I continued to hear chattering until it faded out and I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

I woke up and looked around. I was in the guest room bed with a bucket placed beside me. Theodore was coming to check on me. "She awake!" he exclaimed and everyone came running in, gathering on the bed. "Hi, how are feeling?" Dave asked. "Like a piece of crap. How 'bout you?" I said sarcastically. "Glad to see you feel a little better" Dave chuckled. "What the hell happened to me?" I asked, lying back down. "Bronchitis happened." Simon said and my eyes widened. "We just don't understand how it developed so quickly."

"It didn't." I said softly. "What?" Dave asked. "I knew I was sick, but I didn't know it was this bad. I thought it was a little cold or something" I said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Eleanor asked. "Because I didn't want to ruin tonight. I didn't think it would come to this." I replied. "How'd you even get sick? I thought your immune system was really strong." Alvin noted. "Where exactly have you been 'being a superhero'?" I hung my head. "At the hospital." I said quietly. "J!" Dave scolded. "It's my job!" I yelled back in a raspy voice.

I looked at the clock. "OMG! You guys need to perform in an hour!" I squeaked [literally] and started getting out of this bed. "We can't go tonight" said Theodore. "Why not?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Because you're sick." Jeanette replied. "And we need to take care of you." Alvin added. "I'm fine" I tried followed by coughing. "You don't sound like it" stated Simon. "You shouldn't be helping me; I should be helping you. I'm a superhero!" I argued.

"You do so much for us." Dave said. "You helped me put my book on the shelf and caught me before I fell." Simon noted, fixing his glasses. "You helped me pick out something to wear" Brittany added. "And you helped me fix my hair" said Jeanette. "You helped me find TJ" Theodore said, hugging his teddy bear. "And you helped make the vodka sauce taste better" Eleanor stated. "You're the perfect cure to loneliness" Alvin chuckled. "And you helped me with my song. And this was all today. You take care of us all the time; now it's our turn to take care of you." Dave told me.

I muttered untellable words under my breath and sighed. "But what about the international music award?" I asked. "We'll get 'em next year" Brittany said. "Now rest up. You'll need it." Dave kissed my forehead before leaving the room with everyone. After I was sure everyone was gone, I began to cry. It was my fault that that they had to miss the opportunity to win a music award. And on top of that, I had Bronchitis. I was congested and wheezing and coughing a lot.

* * *

I woke up to see Alvin's face in mine. He scared me and I pushed him of the bed, screaming. Screaming wasn't really a good idea. I grabbed the bucket and began to cough up mucus. From the floor, Alvin watched with sad eyes. When I was done, I put the bucket aside and sighed. "Damn it" I moaned. Alvin climbed back to the bed. "Alvin, what the hell? You scared the *** outta me!" I scolded. "I-I'm sorry, J" Alvin apologized. "It's alright. I'm sorry I swore and pushed you of the bed. You ok?" I said. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"Why were you on top of me?" I asked him. "I came to check on you. I was gonna kiss your forehead but you screamed and hit me and then started puking." Alvin explained. "I'm sorry, baby" I said. "It's ok. You know, when I said I wanted to see you more I didn't mean it like this." Alvin chuckled and snuggled himself under my arm. "Can I stay here for a while?" he asked. "Please." I said and Alvin smiled.

We both closed our eyes but didn't sleep. We kept talking to each other. "So what have you guys been up to?" I asked. "Dave's working, Theodore and Eleanor are making breakfast, Jeanette and Simon are doing homework, Brittany is taking a bath, and I've been outside again." Alvin replied. "Awe, my poor wittle Alwin lonely again?" I asked in a babyish voice, rubbing Alvin's arm. Alvin snickered at the baby voice. "Not anymore" he said.

* * *

Theodore and Eleanor gave me breakfast in bed. "Thanks guys." I thanked. Minutes after they left, Jeanette came in with a box in her paws. "J, you need to take this medicine." She told me. "Ok" I responded and took the box. I poured a white liquid into a small cup and drank it. "That's gross!" I complained. "I know, but you'll hafta keep taking this until the bottle's empty" said Jeanette. "Great" I said unenthusiastically. "Anyway, how are you feeling?" Jeanette asked, feeling my forehead. "Ok, I guess" I answered. "You feel a little feverish" she said.

"Yeah, well, I gonna take a shower" I said and looked at Alvin who was sleeping on me. "Baby, I need you to leave now. I need to take a shower." I said, tickling him behind his ear. Alvin giggled and purred, curling up into a ball. "Ok, go then. I'm sleeping; I can't see anything" he said and Jeanette and I rolled our eyes. "Alvin, out" I ordered and stopped rubbing him. Alvin made whimpering sounds. "Faker! Alvin, I promise when I'm done, you can come back and I'll stroke you" I said. Alvin slowly got up and hopped out of the room. Jeanette got my robe as I undressed. The girls waited outside of the bathroom to make sure I was alright.

After my shower, I was walking back to the guest room when I saw Alvin sitting by the doorway. "Well, it took ya long enough" Alvin got up and hopped to my shoulder. I took him off of me and placed him on the floor. "And it'll even take longer. Can I please get dressed first?" I said and Alvin pouted. "Yeah" he replied and sat back down.

"Come in, Alvin" I said and Alvin came running in. He jumped to my arms, giggling and purring as I stroked him. I soon fell asleep and stopped stroking Alvin. He looked up and saw me sleeping. Alvin realized I was still sick and needed rest. ' _I should probably stop bothering her'_ he thought, crawling of the bed and out of the room to let me sleep.

I felt all gross again when I woke up. I took it straight to the bucket. Brittany came in and rubbed my back. "Get it all out" she said. When I was done, I wiped my mouth and put the bucket back on the floor. "You ok?" Brittany asked and I nodded, laying back down and started to wheeze again.

Soon, everyone came in. "Hey, everybody. I'm really sorry about the awards last night." I said. "We know. Don't think we didn't hear you crying." Alvin responded. I was flushed and it wasn't just because I was ill. "It's ok, sweet heart. You're allowed to cry" said Dave, giving me a hug. "But you're not allowed to feel guilty." The others nodded. "Yeah, we _chose_ to give up the award. We love you and you're more important" Simon agreed. "Thank you" I said.

* * *

Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes continued to take care of me for the next few days. Theodore and Eleanor prepared in bed meals, Brittany and I shared gossip, Simon, Jeanette, and I had story time, and Alvin and I kept each other company too.

* * *

Soon I was well again and back on my feet. "No fever" Dave said, looking at the thermometer. "I can breathe and I feel great!" I exclaimed. "But I don't" Simon says and started puking in the bucket. "Oh crap!" Alvin said and joined Simon. "Awe nuts!" There goes Theodore. "Make room for us" said Brittany and the Chipettes joined the Chipmunks at the bucket. "Fellas, are you alright?" Dave asked before covering his mouth and running to the bathroom.

"Awe, poor things." I said and knelt down to the vomiting chipmunks. When they finished, I wiped their mouths and picked them up; Chipmunks in one arm and Chipettes in the other. I placed them in bed and said "I'll be right back. I gotta check on Dave. The chipmunks nodded as I left the room, heading for the bathroom.

Dave just finished and was washing his face. "You ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess we all got sick, huh?" he responded. "Let's get you in bed" I said and Dave got in bed with the Chipmunks and Chipettes. "Looks like it's back to the way it's always been; me taking care of you" I giggled.

* * *

 _ **I know, not my best work and that I already made a fanfiction where someone is sick. but they're different and I thought of this one first.**_

 _ **songs used:**_

One Call Away


End file.
